swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Montanha
Mysterious Mountain Difficulty - Extremely Easy Elemental Bonus: Earth (+100 max HP; +1 hand per turn) Interestingly enough, there are actually 4 routes; 3 Boss Routes & 1 that ends at Jasper Falls. But they overlap a bit, so the only variations are at the end. Routes: Jasper Falls Route (no boss): 5,6,7,8,9,10::: Rare Trace (3) ::: EXP 30 to 80 :::: SDC -3 or -4(Rare Monster) :::: SPC -6 or -7(Rare Monster) Giant Lake Monster Route 1): 1,2,3,4,11,12::: Rare Trace(2) ::: EXP 55 to 65 ::: SDC -4 or -6(Rare Monster & Encounter) :::: SPC -6 or -7(Hazard) Farmer Joe Route 2): 5,6,7,8,9,13,14:::: Rare Trace(2) ::: EXP 70 to 120 ::: SDC -4 or -5(Rare Monster) ::: SPC (-6 if lucky on Hazard)-7 or -9(Hazards) Wandering Warrior Route 3): 1,2,3,4,11,15,16 :::: Rare Trace(2) ::: EXP 90 to 140 ::: SDC -4 or -6(Rare Monster & Encounter) ::: SPC (-6 if lucky on Hazard)-7 or -9(Hazards) :::: Relic (Quick -1 hand) Locations: 1. Flowery Meadow Encounter Unlucky Slime 2. Gravel Zone Lose 1 stamina Lose 65 hp Encounter Goblin Poisoned Injured Rare Trace Nothing 3. Muddy Area Encounter Zombie Encounter Goblin 4. Hot Spring Gain 250 coins Gain 2 location mastery Gain 1 Tamahagane Gain 1 Soul Shard Slime Table Set Collectibles (Small Green Slime , Green Slime Cluster, Large Green Slime) Rare Trace 5. Totem Pillars Encounter Unlucky Slime 6. Fork Road Encounter Goblin Encounter Zombie 7. Cave of Abandonment Gain 200 coins Slime Table Set Collectibles (Large Green Slime, Green Slime Cluster) Rainbow Wreath Set Collectibles (Green Flower) Gain 3 Tamahagane Mastery Gain 1 Tamahagane Gain 1 Soul Shard Rare Trace 8. Poisonous Woods Nothing Poisoned Injured Lose 65 hp Lose 1 Stamina Rare Trace 9. Forest Clearing Encounter Ronin 10. Jasper Falls Gain 350 coins Gain 400 coins Gain 1 Tamahagane Gain 1 Sword Dust Gain 1 Soul Shard Gain 2 Soul Shard Gain 1 Apprentice Hammer Rainbow Wreath Set Collectibles (Green Flower) Slime Table Set Collectibles (Green Slime Cluster, Giant Green Slime, Large Green Slime) Rare Trace 11. Flooded Waterholes (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Ronin 12. Lake Noax Encounter Giant Lake Monster (Boss 1) 13. Boulder Trails (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Lose 1 Stamina Gain 1 Stamina Injured (-10%AP und DP, -5% HP every Move) Gain 1 location mastery Lose 75 hp Lose 100 hp 14. Secret Farm Encounter Farmer Joe (Boss 2) 15. Cliff (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Gain 1 location mastery Lose 1 stamina Gain 1 Stamina Lose 75 hp Lose 100 hp 16. Sacred Tree Encounter Wanderer (Boss 3) Enemies: Unlucky Slime 30hp 8xp - Can inflict Sticky Status Goblin 40hp 10xp - Can inflict Wet Status Zombie 45hp 10xp - Can inflict Poisoned Status Ronin 55hp 12xp - Quick -1 Hand Rare Enemy: Golden Slime 60hp 50xp - Can inflict Sticky Status First victory drops Goldie (Water Pet) Loot: Gold 2000 coins 4000 coins 10000 coins Boss 1: Giant Lake Monster 80hp 25xp (+350 first time) Can inflict demoralized status when it heals itself Loot: Your Silver Ring (1/1 accessory) Iron Chest (2/2 Your Gold Ring) 2x Soul Shard Cleanser 400 coins Boss 2: Farmer Joe 300hp 40xp (+1500xp first time) Loot: 2x Apple 500 coins First Aid Kit Friend Hammer Happy Hammer Iron Chest (Farmer Hat 1/1 Secondary Armour, Farmer set 1/2, Set bonus +3/+3) Treasure Chest(Farmer Clothes 2/2 Main Armour, Farmer set 2/2, Set bonus +3/+3) Boss 3: Wanderer 800hp 60xp (+5000xp first kill) (Quick -1 hand) Loot: Sword Dust Omamori Red Potion Soul Shard Sushi Iron Chest (Wanderer's Cape) Mysterious Chest (Samurai Talisman 4/12 Accessory) Mysterious Chest (Secret Scroll of Blades Tamahagane Relic) Tamahagane 600 coins Rare Items Getting 4 star mastery of this location unlocks the following items in the adventure shop. Samurai Talisman (4/12 Accessory) - costs 80 tokens Secret Scroll of Blades (Used to make an artifact) - costs 60 tokens Unlucky Slime.jpg|Unlucky Slime Goblin.jpg|Goblin Zombie.jpg|Zombie Ronin.jpg|Ronin Golden Slime.jpg|Golden Slime Giant Lake Monster.jpg|Giant Lake Monster Farmer Joe.jpg|Farmer Joe Wanderer.jpg|Wanderer l correct Category:Aventura Category:Locais de Aventura